Dissonance
by Meian Rose
Summary: Once a respectable samurai on-the-go; now a full-time babysitter for a kid that seemed intent to toil his life away by gambling, cheating, thieving, stealing and other general treachery that'll most likely get him killed before he even reaches adulthood. That is, if Kanda is unsuccessful in forcing Allen in the right direction. (Yullen. Dark themes as of Chapter 2.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_**If you've read my prequel type story/crossover (with No. 6, but you don't necessarily need to know what that is in order to read) that should be found on my channel, this fic will probably make allot more sense to you. Although it can be read as a stand alone if you use a bit of your imagination. And, if you're a fan of D. Gray Man, I'm sure an imagination is something you're not lacking. Or perhaps I'm referring to anime in general.. **_

* * *

**Brief History:** **Allen was a thief, a cheat, a street rat, and the list went on and on. Kanda was a man who kept to himself, but tolerated no sort of nonsense. Don't step on his toes, he wont step on yours..if you're lucky. And that's how their story began. **

** A foul played game of poker led to an angry Japanese man running round after the apparent orphan, for a good time span of two or so years, with no sort of guidance what so ever, until they come across an unlikely pair that, as a conclusion to the little mess they'd seem to have wound themselves into prior to this situation, assigns Kanda with the duty of looking after Allen. Or at the very least, acting as a type of role model. He wasn't sure what they'd expected, but Kanda was quite sure the brat hated him and the feelings couldn't have been more mutual.**

* * *

"I hate you."

"I know."

"I hate you."

"I know."

"I _hate_ _you._"

"_I know._"

"I hate-"

"Damnit, beansprout, if you say it one more time I'm going to cut your tongue out!"

"That's not very nice, BaKanda."

"You're an idiot. I hate you too, beansprout."

"You hate me, but you're usually not this talkative.."

Kanda groaned in annoyance for what seemed like the millionth time that day. Ever since those two nuisances from West Block had felt the need to humiliate and demean him enough so to assign him as this kid's babysitter, his life has been practically on a downward spiral ever since.

The reason? If it's that hard to figure out, something has gone seriously wrong with this world.

Allen, however, couldn't say that he was having quite the terrible time that he would have expected. Even though, sure, he and Kanda did presumably share an ultimate hate that would likely send them both to their graves, Allen had never gotten to stand this close to Kanda without estimating his next escape. It was rather invigorating.

In a way it felt as though Allen was the cornered animal, and Kanda was the predator looking for an excuse to strike. But what the predator didn't know, was that Allen enjoyed the thrill of the chase. And it wasn't as if the predator was complaining, either.

"Where are we?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"I don't think we're in West Block anymore."

"Way to state the obvious, useless beansprout."

Basically that was the outline of every conversation they'd come to have since their departure, and every once in a while Allen would feel himself avoiding the strong wish to return. He hadn't had a day quite as lively in the longest time.

Allen reached into the blue satchel that was given to him as a gift goodbye, and pulled two, icy cold water bottles from it's grasp. He slung the bag back over his shoulder and took a sip of the bottle in his left hand. Kanda grimaced, "Don't waste water. The last thing we need is to run out of supplies in this damned place..I'm not responsible if you die due to heat exhaust."

"Kanda, if you want your bottle, just say so."

"Don't treat me like a child, sprout!"

"Stop calling me sprout, BaKanda!"

Sometimes-no, it seemed that twenty-four seven, seven days a week, three hundred and sixty-five days for two years now, he's hated this idiot sprout and it seems as though that'll never change.

Despite the foul look he received, Kanda grabbed a water bottle and took a nice, long swig. He briefly looked over his shoulder, as if daring Allen to say anything. When he didn't, they walked in silence and kept the even pace until coming across the first village they'd seen in ten miles.

Allen looked up, suddenly, and pure excitement crossed his features. He ran right into the unexplored, deserted territory and had a look around. Kanda almost yelled, prone to warn him, but ultimately decided that the beansprout would have to learn for himself.

It wasn't as though a monster lurked nearby, but in case a mysterious mugger or a masked murderer decided to take his aggression out on the lone teenage boy, Kanda would stand nearby and wait till the perfect moment, just to swoop in and watch the idiot wreathe in humiliation.

Unfortunately, however, nothing of the sort happened. Rather, it seemed as though the place was..quite literally deserted. He'd assumed it was merely too early in the morning to expect anyone to venture outside anytime soon, but it seemed as though no one was around.

Well..if no one was around, that just made things a little bit easier.

He yelled at the sprout who continuously peaked through every darkened window, "Pick a house and throw your stuff down. Don't let it out of your sight, I'm going to map my way around."

Allen nodded and watched as Kanda walked away, out of view.

From what he could tell, this village was significantly smaller than West Block..yet, big enough whereas village seemed like an unfitting title. If he carried a compass, perhaps he'd be able to give the block it's own label. For now, however, it was just a deserted town with little more inhabitants than the mice crawling around the worse off houses.

It was unnecessary, given it wasn't as though there'd be many intrusions anyway, but he picked the house that seemed the most secluded, set apart from the rest that were only separated by a mere ten feet.

And luckily, no mice had found their way inside. Though it seemed a bit dusty, it would have to work for a one night stay. But all in all, it wasn't the worst temporary home he'd ever had.

Before thoughts of Cross could worm their way into his mind, he distracted himself by staring outside into the sunny sky, that was quickly losing its appeal. He did as Kanda was told and dropped his bag, settling down next to it.

Knowing Kanda, he probably expected the boy to sit here like an obedient dog, all day long until Kanda decided it was time to move on to the next town that was equally deserted. Because in the little time he'd known Kanda, he knew one thing for sure; Kanda wasn't the type to waste time. He was a straight to the point person who shared no sympathy for screwing around.

Ironically, that was exactly why Allen was so often door to door in the first place. Of all things, he lacked a set destination.

_"Just until you get your life back on track,"_ he'd said before sending them off. As if it was that simple.

Inattentively, he reached outwardly toward the sky, blocking the bright light.

Nothing in life was ever that simple. He wasn't that simple. Even Kanda, who had or would like nothing to do with him, wasn't that simple.

The door creaked open and he held his breath. There was something about this man's presence that made him so uneasy all the damn time, it was ridiculous. If he'd known that, he'd have a field day. Kanda's footsteps grew louder, but he made no sudden movement. Instead of the bitter chuckle or the snide comment that he was expecting, a hand encased his left wrist.

He panicked and shot straight up, "Don't touch me!" The arm was pulled out of his grasp before any initial reaction was determined. He cradled his arm and hissed, "Perverted BaKanda."

"I _knew_ you were hiding something." he spat with equal malice, "Idiot beansprout."

"I'm not hiding anything."

"Give it a rest. We've already established the fact that you're a liar, and that you can't be trusted. Why do you bother?"

"Why do you insist on bothering me?"

This conversation was quickly headed in circled and they both knew it. On the days they hadn't spent fighting, had been spent antagonizing one another until a conclusion was reached where no further questions were to be asked, nor answered. In other words, it was a point of no return, because there was nothing to return to.

Allen had made it painfully clear that he wanted nothing to do with anybody. In a way, he'd become his own proud little narcissist, who only lived for the sake of Mana. Kanda shared that same tendency, needless to say that their motives differed.

Kanda didn't care about the wall he put around him, or the motives lying underneath that wall he'd built, nor did he question the scar, or the hair, or what he _knew_ but hadn't _seen_ was wrong with his arm. He did, however, know for a fact that that annoying smile he wore all the time, that damned poker face of his, was becoming a nuisance.

Because in his eyes, it was the equivalent of lying and Allen didn't even have to _try_. Because that was the only thing that was never questioned. It was always present, and always in the way of what he was truly feeling.

If he was scowling, he would smile. If he was sulking, he would smile. If he felt nothing at all, he would smile.

"You're an idiot." he stated simply.

"Hate you, BaKanda. Mind your own business."

"I am minding my own business. It's not my fault I have to babysit you."

"Everything is your fault. If you wouldn't have been so worked up over a poker game, we could've avoided this situation. We never would have met beyond that point, nor would we have ever had to see each others faces."

"And what good would that do? Do you believe that just because you hate me, I should disappear and never return?" He continued without awaiting a response, knowing the idiot would agree with him, "Life doesn't work that way, and this looks like one hell of a life you've picked out for yourself, you know? Do you even know what you're doing anymore?"

Defiantly, he didn't answer. He refused to let the man have the upper hand in a conversation that they shouldn't have been having in the first place.

That was enough to cease any more questions for the time being. After all, how was he supposed to know the answer?

Kanda growled, "Fine, play stupid. I'm not responsible for your actions, but I'm stuck with you until you make something of yourself so if you never want to see me again, I suggest you get a move on. Stupid beansprout." With that final insult, he slammed the door and left; likely in an attempt to find another cabin that wasn't infested with vermin or beansprouts.

"Stupid Kanda."

* * *

With little options left, the two spent the night in the cluttered cabin after a well assorted final round of bickering for the night, and set to sleep. That following morning, breakfast was scarce and as stated by Allen, Kanda was stingy.

"Where do you even _get_ soba around here?"

"None of your damn business."

"BaKanda, that's not a place."

"That's peace of mind."

"Stupid Kanda."

Allen propped his head on his elbow and stared out the window, hopefully avoiding any of Kanda's suspicion. All night long Kanda had kept busy antagonizing him and attacking his life style until the boy simply couldn't take it anymore and drowned the man out. He wasn't sure how long he could have gone on had he not-_hopefully_-figured out that the teen had gone to sleep.

"What do you do about school?"

Allen shot him a look as if he'd said something in his native language. "Are you kidding me?"

"Do I look like I'm joking, sprout?"

"I don't know, BaKanda, when do I ever take you seriously."

He grunted in frustration, but kept his temper under strained control as he continued to pry. "I asked you a question. Don't tell me you've become so stupid that you've forgotten how to speak normally."

He groaned as if he was in pain, "I can't believe you're still bothering me. They left us back in West Block, do you really believe they'd care enough to really depend on the fact that you're here with me? They just dumped you on me to get us both out of their hairs."

"And what's with the sudden attitude? Last time I checked, you were so polite that it'd become a damn nuisance. _Respectfully_ borrowing that boy for your own elaborate games."

"I don't suppose I have to keep the charade up this early in the morning, so I'll be straight with you. I don't care about what you say. I don't care if you're here or not and I don't care if you consider me a friend, enemy, child, nuisance.."

"-On top of that, who the hell decided that they dumped me on _you?_"

"-I did, and don't interrupt me, I was talking. That was _rude_, BaKanda-"

Unfortunately Allen was unable to finish that sentence, because no sooner than he had uttered those _annoying_ words, Kanda has successfully, _forcefully_ pinned him to the wooded floor below them. While he half-wondered whether or not those planks would support this kind of weight, he kept the majority of his cluttered mind on the matter so desperately struggling before him.

"BaKanda, this is illegal! Get off me, now!"

"Idiot, don't tell me to listen to you! In case you haven't noticed, your life is going nowhere fast and you want me to sit by and obey you as you throw yourself into a loop like this? I knew you were an idiot, but to go this far-"

"-As if you even cared in the first place. You would have cut me into pieces, had they never intervened. You're really a pain in the neck, you know.."

"What did you expect to do, otherwise? It was your own fault that you were run out of town so annually. What were you going to do when your luck ran out and you were captured? You would have been killed on the spot. I don't quite get you, moyashi, do you enjoy running around like a lost _dog?_"

"-_Don't_ call me a dog, BaKanda-"

Kanda growled with equal malice, "-_Don't_ interrupt me."

Allen shoved him off, "Don't touch me. I don't even want you to look at me." He broke into a distorted laugh, "Why are you here, really? I know you don't give a damn about anybody but yourself. I suppose you're just like me, in that sense.." His left arm seized his left eye, "Never mind, forget about it. We never had this conversation."

He was unsure of what to do-or say-at this point. This was the side of the boy that he definitely hadn't seen throughout the two or three years that he'd been running after the boy. For a debt that was well enough repaid, nonetheless. Although the boy just _couldn't_ wrap his mind around the fact that-

"Where are _you_ going?" he challenged as Allen rose to his feet and threw the half empty messenger bag over his shoulder, clutching the doorknob.

"Out. Maybe to the nearest bar? I don't know."

He scoffed and crossed his arms, "How do you plan on getting into a bar, you're fifteen."

Shrugging, he let out a bored sigh, "It's not as though that ever matters if you have the necessary..requirements."

"By requirements, you either have a fake ID or connections. I highly doubt you know anyone in this dried up old town, so where is it?"

"None of your business. Just go entertain yourself if you're really going to be _that_ lonely while I'm away.."

"You're an idiot. You're going to go outside, gamble, cheat, get yourself killed and I'm not going to sympathize with you. It's your own fault that you're in this situation, and you're crazy if you think I'm letting you take off with that bag."

He threw the water and snacks down at his feet, "Take it." the bag followed shortly after, "I don't need it to get inside. If I bribe a stranger, they'll take pity on me."

"You're _not_ going anywhere and you're sure as hell not doing that."

Allen growled in frustration as he felt the hints of a strong disagreement coming on..as if they hadn't spent the good majority of this morning arguing, already.

* * *

In the end, Allen had won out. He had badgered on and on about reasons Kanda shouldn't, wouldn't, and didn't care nor have a say as to where or when he decided to go. Kanda, begrudgingly deciding that he truly didn't care, let him leave with that stupid little ID of his, and only hoped he'd survive long enough to come back, where Kanda could _properly_ beat him into the floorboards.

And eventually, return, he did.

"Back so soon?" he smirked as the door gently creaked open.

Truth be told, the kid had managed to stay out, as promised, as late and as spontaneously as he desired, until he returned home at what Kanda could only guess neared an hour or so before midnight-

-Sporting a lovely bruise underneath his left eye.

"I take it gambling went well." he scoffed.

All remained silent and Allen, as if oblivious to Kanda's presence, laid himself flat stomached against the floor. Kanda, already sitting cross legged in the small perimeter offered by their pathetic little house, glanced at the fluff of white that fell unevenly across his face as he looked onward toward space.

It was cause for worry, to say the least, if Kanda was capable of such emotion.

"You're not going to say anything? You're not even going to tell me what happened?" He mocked, "It seems the moyashi isn't as edgy as he originally thought to believe. Can't even handle a single punch; What would you have done if I had gotten hold of you before anyone else?"

"Now is not time for talk." He half-whispered, "Now is time for sleep. As in _I'm going to sleep_. Goodnight, BaKanda."

Although somewhat relieved he wasn't speaking to a corpse as he was led to believe the night prior, the kid still had quite a bit of explaining to do. He'd brushed it off this morning but it wasn't as if something like this could be ignored by a child such as he; especially in the presence of an adult.

And no, that was not a sign that Kanda cared, nor was he even going to try and console the idiot. Frankly, he deserved that near-black eye and would have received something much worse, had he stayed and tried Kanda's patience anymore than he already had.

Honestly..He was tasked with the chore of babysitting a child who led himself to believe he was worthy to stand at the height of an adult. In reality, he was far more childish than anyone could have ever possibly hoped to imagine. Whether or not he was good with a deck was irrelevant.

Besides, contrary to what birthed this mess in the first place, he wasn't skilled at the art of cards, or gambling, or anything of the sort. Rather, he excelled at being a deviant little sneak that cheated money right out from unsuspecting noses-and occasionally, clothes.

Well, now that the brat was asleep, Kanda figured that there was never a better time to get to know the neighborhood.

* * *

Amazingly, he'd managed to find a bar just on the outskirts of the villages. By the looks of things, it was a 24-7 establishment, which explained why the rest of the place seemed so dormant. The building itself seemed a little misplaced, too. In far better shape, standing, and financially sound he supposed, since there was a good amount of drunkards and the occasional teenage boys funding their open doors.

He had returned to find Allen, locked in a dead sleep. Last night must have been exhausting, but that wasn't going to stop Kanda from prying any further. He'd asked him a few questions and he expected answers. So, hopefully, it was only a matter of time before the kid woke up and hangover or not, he was going to set him straight.

**A/N: Beware the second chapter! ..Actually, I'd rather you not. Please proceed with care however, as Kanda's language and or violent tendencies may or may not be awaiting you, as well as Allen's bad habits. However, this I cannot guarantee quite yet, seeing as I haven't written the second chapter. Unless you're from the future. Pointless author's note is pointless.**

** Originally unintended as a Yullen but my inner fan girl fought tooth, nail, hammer, sword, and won out. It was a peaceful debate. With lots of trauma. Lots.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I tried humor and I couldn't do it. I'm just not funny. I'm a bit too morbid for my own good, so forgive me..On the bright side, if you need a bit of humor midway, refer to the reference! Or just repeat to yourself, "Kanda looks damn sexy in a miniskirt" and the pain should go away. **

**I'm not even sure how I'm supposed to categorize this..What's humorous about it? I don't know. **

**Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Humor _can_ be found in the first chapter.. **

_The bars were bustling. Topics were hot, drinks were cool, and the weather was fine. Kanda was chasing Allen around the city, leaving a mess of toppled trash, furnishings, and people in their wake. All was right with the world. _

"_Hey, shouldn't we stop those two?" _

"_Why? Not like it's our place to do so. And if we take that plunge, there's no one here to guarantee we wouldn't get ourselves killed in the process." _

Such was a typical conversation, normally held between bystanders, onlookers, or anyone else unlucky (or lucky, depending on how you look at it) enough to witness the evening chase. The boy who couldn't have been much older than sixteen practically sprinting, deceitfully and skillfully outrunning the foreigner who never seemed to trail too far behind.

This afternoon's fight was sponsored by the remnants of an upturned drink staining the man's starch white top. No one ever seemed to pick up enough information to determine whether or not the boy was actually responsible in the first place. Either way, they were off again.

"This is the third night in a row. Do they ever quit?"

"I'd keep your voice low if I were you. If he heard you, it'd be trouble."

Allen was always the first to walk, sprint, fly (on exceptionally rare occasion) or roll into town. He was never picky, given his many motives of transportation. Although, it was clear that not many technological vehicles that he'd had his hands on were operation for long, or technically legal. And regardless of however the brat managed to get inside or infiltrate—depending on the level of security, not that it mattered much in the end—Kanda was always close behind. Be it that afternoon or a day later, he was there and he was vicious.

"Rumor has it they travel together. That true?"

"It's gotta be true, what idiot would consider this coincidence?"

"—On the contrary, they can't stand each other. If the kid so much as breathes in his direction, they're off again and they're not stopping 'til sunrise or sunset. 'Ever comes first."

If you'd asked Allen personally, you would have received a strange look, an insult directed at Kanda whether or not he was within the vicinity of hearing range, and an invitation to a poker game. The answer is anything but clear. By the time he's stopped talking, ranting, sparing hints, you've already decided that the kid (because adults are the bravest of specimens, that approach most often) has issues and you've already overstepped your boundaries.

"Would you look at that? He might actually die this time."

"That kid? Nah, couldn't die with a knife in his heart."

"Looks like he's about to test that theory."

"Leave 'em be."

By the time you've made the decision to leave the table, chair, bar, you've already been entranced and Allen's swiped your wallet and whatever valuables you were foolish enough to offer up in your little game. You were probably cheated but picking a fight was pointless, and you wouldn't get far. Across the room, you'd spot Kanda sitting at a table understandably cleared of any other inhabitants.

"Anyone actually know much about the kid, other than his name?"

"You want fact or rumor? Can't really tell 'em apart anymore."

Inevitably, you'd stop for a moment and a rumor or two would come to mind. You'd wonder if they were true, how much of it was actually pieced together by fact or fiction. You'd make your own deduction. Either way, the cold glare burning into your back warned you that _that_ would be your last time, doubting Allen Walker.

"He's an orphan, that's for damn sure."

"Man's not his parent?"

"You're an idiot."

Approaching Kanda was a different story. Not only was it a task best suited to the suicidal or upright daredevils, it was risky and it was a situation similar and as appealing to that of lounging on a beach upset with landmines.

There was no telling who this man was, what he liked, what he disliked, whether or not he's already formulated his own opinion of you—because God knows he was judging you—and whether or not he'd witnessed or happened to overhear your conversation with Allen. It didn't show and he seemed to keep his emotions on a down, aside from the evident menacing aura that seemed to wrap itself so tightly around his personality.

"He lived..Isn't that kind of a shame?"

"Don't know. Still time left."

You take a seat after reluctantly asking if the seat is already taken. Except you know the answer, and he couldn't care less. He ignores you for a moment, and after a while, politely asks if there was anything you wanted, or if you were annoying him on purpose. You didn't know.

"Kind of a bad attitude. One hell of a warrior."

"Warrior? What kind of rumors are you spreading?"

"Well doesn't he seem a little too cultural for this day and age?"

An awkward silence is suffocating and you're lucky his eyes are closed, or you're sure you'd die of either a hateful, hard stare or embarrassment. The words had lost themselves on your tongue and retreated, suddenly eligible for re-examination. Second guess your every move for the sake of caution, and eventually decide that nothing you could have done at that moment would have prepared you for the odd glance you were spared.

"I'm just saying, he seems a little too in touch with the old ways. A katana, with our equipment? Modern, modern, modern, and then there's Kanda.."

"Doesn't seem to bother him much. You gonna stop him?"

He asks you if there's something wrong with you, and you agree with a laugh for the sake of making pleasant conversation. He doesn't look amused—but then again, he never does. You're off to a start. It's not good, nor bad, but it's a start. Keep going.

"No way in hell I'm calling _that_ out."

"That's the smartest thing you've said all afternoon."

Shift in your seat uncomfortably and ask him a question. Don't ask him the first thing on your mind, because he'll probably kill you. Steer clear of Allen Walker, he acts as a red flag.

"Ah, look at that..they've stopped."

"Nah, they're catching breath. Their third or fourth night in a city usually dictates their last. If he's got some fight in him, 'kid'll decide to stay the night. 'Not, he's headed straight for the exit."

You ask him what he's doing in a ragtag town like this. Because if Allen's there, it's probably not the safest environment. He responds with a grunt and if he's in a good mood, he'll tell that he's there on his own business, and he doesn't have time to deal with idiots (like you). Call him into question and nervously sip your beer.

"And look at that, there they go.."

"Hopefully that's the last of 'em. Place may be a dump, but it's a lot safer this way."

Don't feel threatened. He'll probably smell your fear and chase you away. Try again with your head held high, but not too high or he'll cut it off. Rely on your instincts and forget everything you thought you knew. Ask him if he was sick of the 'brat'; refer to Allen.

What happens next is a matter of affinity. If you've worked your way (leave previous conversation up to your imagination) up to the status of a human being that may or may not be complete trash, so long as he's questioning his judgment, he may not hurt you. If you stepped on one too many boundaries, you'll wonder what in the world you could have said that was ultimately detrimental to your health, as he wraps his hand around your throat.

The bar will grow eerily quiet and you'll lose sight of the boy that was formerly sitting on the counter, hunched over his drink. You try to picture his face in this scenario; is he smiling in his own sadistic way, or frowning. Your attention is pulled back to the fist winding back, and prep for the worst.

That's a situation you want to avoid at all costs. So you backtrack and clear up any misunderstandings when necessary, and you definitely don't stay long. When the image of your neck in his grip becomes harder and harder to grasp, count your blessings and casually walk away. The bar will remain silent until you've taken your seat somewhere else, or make way for the exit indefinitely.

XXX

"How long has it been since that day?"

"Who knows, but you're forgetting the rest of that week."

"—Three days of Armageddon and we survived. Calm down, you lot."

You take your seat next to the men conversing with the bartender. You wonder what they're referring to, and think back to any notable incidents that occurred with a similar tone. Keep your voice down, but listen closely for the sake of blending in. Because that's what you were ordered to do.

"It's been a year, you weasel. And you haven't changed one bit.."

"You're right about that." he offered a laugh, "Same face, same friends, new bar in a new place in an unfortunate situation. That about right?"

The bartender tossed a beer in his direction, "You gonna complain, or are you gonna do what you do best and drink your troubles away?"

It was intended as a joke. The men laughed correspondingly and the opposing man reminisced. "White hair, silver eyes, pale skin, and one hell of a kid. Gotta be seventeen now, 'ya think?"

"Unless Kanda finally got him."

"Sounds like you're describing a dame."

"No dame of ours!" he declared, and you imagined that he must have thrown his down on the table, given the perfect vibrations. If you were able, you'd say he almost seemed fearful of war.

His friend—because that's how these people were identified—stole your words, "What are you so afraid of?"

"'Not sayin' I'm afraid, just sayin' I'm smart enough to know what to and not to touch, _ever._"

"Knowing him, even on his wedding day that maniac would come in blazing."

"Keep your voices down, idiots.."

Think back to that day with the perfect refresher. Wonder what they'd say if they saw your face—They wouldn't recognize you, maybe. How often was it that someone approached the monster and the king-of-poker within the same hour? Well..

"Seems like they've quieted down."

"'Member the incident in No. 6? Walls came crashing down and all? Well guess where they were headed.."

"City was closed off for a while, what business would they have there?"

"You talk as if they're travel partners."

"Well.."

You think back to No. 6 and wonder if much has changed since then. You've visit West Block at it's worst and best, and thought that in either situation, it seemed inevitable that their journey would and wouldn't stop there.

The nation experienced a moment of silence—not in grief, but awe in and of the fact that Kanda and Allen had left the city alive, and side by side. There were four rumors, but you kept to one. A messenger bag clung to Allen's side, and he stubbornly kept the item away from Kanda's reach. They bickered the entire way through, traveling from one nameless town to the next. That was their new routine, but not much changed, except..

Kanda seemed a bit less angry, so the rumors had it. Allen fed his bad habits to an unnatural degree. He practically picked fights and somehow the cheating slowly became more and more obvious—he wasn't trying to hide it.

"A little bit hungry, I'd say."

"Hungry for what? A beating? Who the hell would have the guts-"

"You're both wrong. He's not hungry, he's starving."

"For?"

The tender diligently set to washing out a mug with a clean rag, "You two are smart. What do teenagers crave more than anything in this world? And before you say money, sex, or drugs, remind yourself that the kid's had ample opportunity to snag either or all. Hell, maybe even at the same time."

"So what you're saying is—"

"Allen wants attention, and Kanda's not feeding him so he'll have to rely on any and whatever else he's got to fall back on."

Think it over.

Over the year you've gathered enough data to determine that Allen was definitely an orphan. His hair was white due to an unnatural experiment or illness contracted as a child, although the absolute source was locked away in a separate data bank within No. 6. You hadn't thought to questioning it before, but genuine curiosity did have the better of you. There was nothing to do about it nowadays, though.

His biological parents were unknown and unnamed. They'd almost completely gone off the grid and only a miracle could have tracked them down for the boy. He was taken in by a foster father who lost his life to a severe car accident responsible for the death of he and his brother, Mana and Neah Walker (which explained the last name).

Allen himself disappeared around seven years old, and returned three years later by the side of a red man he referred to as his master, with white hair and a scar underneath one of his eyes. That was fact.

Rumor also had it that said eye possessed the ability to locate and examine demons. That was fiction as far as reality had it.

"Maybe the kid finally grew up a little."

"I hope not, he was one hell of a kid."

"Don't talk like that, he's not dead. You morons, don't you know anything—"

The door opened and in walked the person you'd least expect. You have no idea what he's doing, why he's here, or why he seems so smug when the scanner (mandatory extension to every bar, nowadays) couldn't read his ID. He'd never had a legitimate ID in the first place, so it wasn't much to sneeze at.

Silence filled the room for a brief moment, before he shot the bartender a daring smirk, and waved. The man waved back and shook his head. It came to your attention that he must have recognized the man. Come to think of it, hadn't they wagered a bit in a poker game?

Allen took a seat two stools away from your own, and rested his head in his arms. Obviously he'd had a long day, which wasn't too unusual. It wasn't a display of weakness, either. A man had once boldly tapped his shoulder in that position, and..blood. There was definitely blood. Of course, rumors did love painting pictures of blood, gore, and mental instabilities, but it was best to take a word where it stood.

"On the house." said the bartender as he placed a mug of what appeared to be water by his side.

The kid looked up, somewhat appreciative of the offer and took three long swigs. He looked better. The heat must have gotten to him.

"Look at that."

"I see him. You don't think—"

"Shut up, you two."

You looked up when really shouldn't have. Kanda had joined the party, sparing Allen a harsh glare. He returned it, and added an inappropriate finger to the mix. As much as you wanted to run, you couldn't have if you tried.

Now, imagine an unfortunate situation.

You look to your right, because that's where Allen's sitting. He's done staring down Kanda and turns away just in time to notice your unfocused gaze, and he offers you the kindest smile in the world. For a second, you're moved.

You smile back, because that's the appropriate thing to do in this situation. You're heartbroken, because you had always known that beneath his crust, a heart hadn't died.

Whereas you didn't know what to do with yourself. You were happy he looked away, and the bartender spared you a curious glance. You excused yourself, and sat next to Allen. He recognized you; Invite him to a friendly game of poker, and make no wagers.

He doesn't have a reason to cheat, but he does so anyway. You notice, and you feign irritation. He's wearing a complacent grin that replaces his angelic smile, hiding just beneath the surface. But now that you know about it, what will you do?

Nothing that goes against orders. You order a beer, yourself, and it's slid down the counter in your direction. You take it and hastily do away with the rest of your common sense. Halfway through the glass, you aren't feeling the effects. You hope your buzz sets in soon but if not, you have a liable scapegoat.

You've already lost the game and your phone is buzzing, adding to your paranoia.

Excuse yourself again, answer it, and when you return, bid a thousand apologies. Know that nothing in the world could have prepared him for what you're about to do. Take a nervous sip and make small talk for a while, feeling a bit too comfortable.

Brace yourself; slip out of your chair. Land on the floor, hard enough to worry him—because you know he's capable of that. Apologize and he'll wave it off. He'll help you up and allow you to slip an arm around his neck for support. Lean on him as he guides you outside.

Give him directions. He wont spare you a glance because he's a hero in your eyes, or so you slur every once in a while. Wait until you're behind the crumbling old building. It's your turn to repay his kindness by pinning him up against the wall, with a knife to his neck. Threaten him and don't let him go. Cover his mouth—you're in trouble if you're found out—and tell him exactly what you plan on doing with him.

No, not you. _They_, who control _you_. Who wanted Allen. But they're playing by the rules. Equivalent exchange was never unfair and God, they were anything _but_ unfair.

He'll look at you when the struggling ceases to a low jolt every now and then. When he finally meets your eyes, he'll greet you with an unfair smile, because he recognizes you.

Long before the poker game, before the bar, before Kanda—when you walked side by side on the grasslands. Memories you'd thrown away will resurface and you'll regret, but you'll explain. First, he'll greet you again.

"Hello, Narain. I really did miss you."

"I know you did." you assured. And you pleaded, "Forgive me Allen, if I don't do this.."

"I understand. This is for Mina, isn't it?"

Nod and swallow sadly. Know that when this is all over, they'll return her to you. The nights spent longing would not lay to waste. Your actions will be rewarded, at the expense of an old friend. That's a price you're willing to pay, right?

Your hands trembled and you weren't sure if he noticed until he boldly held your wrist, and steadied it. He smiled all the way through. "Do it _now_, Narain. I don't mind."

You offered a final, uncomfortable silence. A flick of your wrist left his body unmoving, bloody.

Similarly, a sharp metallic warning pressed against your neck, lacking a significant amount of mercy compared to what you were so anxious to display. The voice you'd hardly come to know growled against your ear, "So you think you can screw with people and get away with it? By the looks of it, I wouldn't say you were any more of a rival than he considered myself. Actually, it seemed pretty generous when he settled the situation for you."

"Stop..stop.." you pleaded against the sword, "You don't know anything.. I never meant for this to hap—" but you stopped yourself there because that was a lie. It was for a good cause.

You'd done the unthinkable and irritated Kanda. He was going to kill you before you came close to Mina again, don't let it happen—

"Oi, kid. Wake up, you're not dead."

The body lay unmoving. The way Kanda spoke to it was unnerving. As if he was so sure that he'd survived, but, that wasn't possible. No living human could have survived that, Allen made sure you wouldn't screw up, your cards were in order. There was nothing to fear now.

"You." he met your intense, halfhearted glare. "Next time I see you around, you're dead." He allowed the tip of the sword to graze your cheek, and a droplet of blood slid down the sword. "You wont even see it coming."

You took his word for it and ran. You hardly stopped to look at the body, but what you saw was damning evidence: You'd screwed up. Yet, you kept running. Why was that?

Was it the loving smile that Allen offered, in Kanda's direction? The pale hand that graced the man's cheek as he held the body in his arms, as if it were the simplest thing to do. The arms that locked tightly around Kanda's neck as he fell into what was surely a deep, but _temporary_ sleep.

XXX

You were thrown down, you were punished. A severe beating was your reward, but it was worth bearing. They'd whispered in collective voices their intentions, their plan from the very beginning.

Mina wasn't coming back. Mina, among the many that were able, commit suicide upon finding stable ground to do so. It seemed that she'd spent months planning the perfect executions within the confines of her solitude and _they_ were powerless to stop it. They were angry. _She_ was gone forever.

So the next step didn't seem to difficult, or the one after that. While you left with the discomfort of knowing they weren't over and done with their pursuits, there lived the freedom of never knowing his blood on your hands. You'd come to your sense.

Mina would have loved to see that day, but she had moved on far ahead.

Here arrived your disposal, bearing swords. Your last words were simple: You prayed for a new life, where you and your sister wouldn't have to live in fear—where no child would ever known the hell you've endured—and Allen would be there too, in some way. With Kanda, because it just wasn't the same without Kanda.

They were done with you. You hardly felt a thing when it happened, and you were grateful. The last thing on your mind was ease; something you hadn't experienced since the day they took your family from you.

You sincerely hoped Allen was doing well.

XXX

Allen awoke to the strangest of sights. Afternoon had faded off into the night, and he didn't mind. He'd always preferred that time of day—and then he thought back to afternoon's prior events. He opened his mouth, whether to speak or to yawn..

Kanda spared no venom, "Don't bother. You were out long enough to worry the hell out of me. I'm not dragging a dead body with me, if that's what you believe. How could you have been so stupid—"

He slapped the floorboards and wrapped his hands around his own bandaged throat. Worry was evident, but his voice was lost. He panicked.

That was annoying, "Stop that. Quit worrying, you're not the one that has to take care of you until the cuts are stabilized. Kid screwed up and missed the artery, but your voice.." he shook his head as if it bothered him, "I wont get into detail, but that blade was meant to silence you. While I don't know what his intentions were, you were going with him dead or alive."

"..Water." he choked out through a weak voice, determined to make use of what was left of it. "Thirsty.."

"Stop that!" he ordered, because Kanda was the type to order and never really do much else, "You'll hurt yourself. I'm not saying your voice is never coming back, I just don't know how long the effects will last. By the looks of it, rest, water, and relaxation are your allies. Make use of your resources and don't be an idiot."

He loved the way Kanda sugarcoated things so sweetly. But communicating (apologizing, namely) was sure to be a difficult task if he were to rely on body language. He propped himself up on his knees, and leaned forward until he'd fully nuzzled into Kanda's neck. Kanda stiffened, because affection was never easy for Kanda and Allen understood that.

Regardless, he returned the hug and asked the question on _everyone's_ mind, "How the hell did we end up here.." and he wasn't referring to the village.

Allen smiled genuinely. Something he'd been doing ever so often, discovering he finally had someone by his side. Although a bit begrudgingly at first, it was a start. It grew into tolerance. Tolerance grew into favor, and favor grew into affection. The best part was knowing they weren't done; they'd still so much growing left to do.

He thought of Narain, and he thought of Mina.

Allen was safe. Kanda wasn't sure of himself. Narain was gone with Mina, as were the many others who had long gone from this world and all was fair. Chaos was evident, danger never slept, so lived equilibrium. All was right with the world.

* * *

**A/N: I want to take this moment to apologize for what a major screw up I am. I couldn't name what I've done wrong off the top of my head, but it's there and it's thriving. So, forgive me.. **

**This was meant to be light, and humorous. And lovely. What's wrong with me? Ah, too much, definitely. **


End file.
